


Homestuck the Musical

by literallyepsilon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck the Musical, Multi, Songstuck, drabbles based on songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/literallyepsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song = a shippy drabble.<br/>You're allowed to ask for pairings and songs if you want! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power and Control

**DaveKat : Power and Control**

**Schoolstuck, humanstuck.**

**_Karve_  **

_Power and control_

_I'm gonna make you fall_

_Women and men, we are the same_

_But love will always be a game_

_-Power and Control, Marina and the Diamonds_

_  
_"John, you want me to do what?" Karkat asked the grinning bucktoothed teen.

"Look, you see that dude over there? That guy's my best friend, okay, but we had a falling out." said John. "He told Vriska that I loved her, and she out and rejected me. I want revenge. Simple as that."

"How do I fit in this equation?" Karkat said, unamused.

"You're going to make him fall in love with you, and then break his heart."

"And you couldn't have just confronted him about Vriska?"

"Nope."

"You're deadset, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"God damnit. You owe me, Egbert." 

"Sweet! Thanks, Karkat!"

* * *

Dave's eyes wandered over to the other boy who was walking towards him. The other boy took a seat next to him.

"Strider. Dave Strider." Dave said, deciding to introduce himself first.

"Funny." the other guy said, extending his hand. "Karkat Vantas."

"Pleased, Vantas." Dave removed a cigarette from his pack, and Karkat snatched it from him. 

"Disgusting act, the act of smoking." Karkat said. "Light it up."

Dave lit the once-his cigarette, and lit another of his own. Karkat raised the cigarette to his lips, and puffed out a breath of smoke.

"So what are you doing here? I saw you talking to John."

"Oh, you know that idiot?" Karkat said, turning to Dave. "He's been my friend since primary."

"He never mentioned you to me."

"Oh, really? I'd have to take that up with him later." 

"You do that." Dave took a drag, and Karkat elbowed him.

"Don't smoke cigarettes like you're a girl, asswipe."

"And what would be the difference if I was?"

"Then you would be still smoking like a girl."

"I like you, Karkat."

"Good for you."

"You're not even going to acknowledge how cool I am?"

"Nope."

Karkat dropped the still smouldering cigarette into the ash tray. "See you later, Strider."

Then he was gone, leaving Dave in a rush of tobacco and the bell ringing.

"Bye, Karkat."

* * *

Karkat found this act he kept up with Dave absolutely disgusting. He had been doing it for a month and so now.

It wasn't that he minded talking to Dave, it was the fact John had made him do it.

"Vantas, you're in another world. Come back." Dave said, poking him.

"You'd love it there, it's all red and shiny." Karkat replied, annoyed.

"Sweater-land?"

It took Karkat all of his mental capability to not dump his bowl of spaghetti over Dave's head.

"No, asshole." he said, his fingers quivering with the rage.

"Didney-worl?"

Karkat dumped the bowl of spaghetti over Dave's head. "Deserved it, ass."

"Hey, this spaghetti's kinda nice." Dave said, his tongue popping out to lick at the sauce.

Karkat seized the opportunity and ran his finger over Dave's lips before popping it (his finger) into his mouth. "Yeah, actually. Now I regret dumping it over your stupid face."

Dave turned red, and Karkat just continued running his finger over different parts of Dave's face, swiping up the sauce.

"Enjoying the view?" Karkat asked, and Dave turned away, bright red.

"Fuck you, Vantas."

"Ooh, harsh. Be careful with those words, Strider. You could end up hurting a bitch."

"...I'm not a bitch."

"I wasn't saying that." 

"You're not a bitch, either."

"Exactly what I like to hear." Karkat said. "I'm going. Go get your spaghetti mess and erection sorted out."

He stood up and left, amused.

* * *

Dave was wiping the spaghetti sauce off his face when John came in.

"You know I sent Karkat to meet you, right?" John said nonchalantly, running the tap.

"I had the idea." Dave replied coldly. "What's your business?"

"Nothing. I wanted to be a good friend and introduce you to Karkat, not like you."

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you mentioned Karkat to me earlier?"

"Surprise."

"And blackmail."

"Just a little."

"What do you want with me, Egbert?"

"Ask Karkat, he'll tell you. At least, I hope he does, or it could seriously consider that he has his own, horrible, ulterior motives." 

John shut the tap off and exited the bathroom, a sly smile on his face.

Dave was left in the silence of the bathroom, with hands covered with soap and wet hair, and he was worried.

Later, he took Karkat by the shoulder.

"What does John want with me?" Dave asked, and Karkat's eyes narrowed.

He pulled Dave's hand off of him, and started walking.

"Karkat, don't fucking run from me!" Dave shouted after him. "I know John sent you!"

"And what else do you fucking know, Strider?" Karkat shouted back, coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

"I know he wanted you to do something for revenge." Dave faltered, surprised at the fact he was so flustered. 

"Huh. I figured." said Karkat, hitching his backpack up. "I knew you would be like this. Leave it. I'm not going to see you again. It's the best for you."

"What the fuck do you mean, Karkat?"

"I'm so done with you two guys' shit." said Karkat. "I was sent to make you fall in love with me and break your heart. I'm so fucking done. Solve your own problems."

"What did I ever do to John?!"

"Vriska. Think about it."

"If it makes you feel any fucking better, you did it! You finished the fucking assignment!"

Karkat laughed coldly. "Good. Two birds with one stone. See you around, Strider."

He left with his friends, and the bell rang, and Dave had never felt so bad in that one moment.

* * *

"Look, Dave. I didn't mean-"

"Fuck you, Egbert."

"You're still mad? Even after everything, after four-hundred and thirteen apologies?" John said. "I didn't know it would hurt so badly!"

"Fuck off. Leave me alone." Dave replied, slamming his locker door.

"Dave. Dave, come on." said John as Dave stormed off and crashed into another guy.

"Jesus fucking Christ, watch where you're fucking going, Strider." said the other guy, and Dave recognized his voice immediately.

"Sorry, Vantas." Dave replied coldly, and crashed into Karkat again as he ran past.

Karkat dropped his books again, and catching eye of John, threw a notebook at him. John managed to catch it, and Karkat stood up,

"You know this is all your fucking fault, Egbert." said Karkat, snatching his notebook back. "Fuck you and fuck the world that surrounds you. You better fucking make up with Strider, or I will fucking murder you."

"I thought you didn't even care?"

"I won't admit whether I did fall in love with Dave, but I will tell you that I do care for him. Now fuck off and get back to work."

Karkat went back to getting his books together, and then he left, an idea sparking in his head.

 

Karkat went into the cafeteria and shouted at the top of his lungs, "YOU KNOW WHAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS, CAFETERIA?"

The whole area went silent, and Karkat jumped onto somebody's table. 

"I'll tell you what's fucking hilarious. How many people here have been tricked by the prankster known as John Egbert?"

A number of hands raised, and Karkat recognized Dave in the crowd. 

"Good, I'm glad most of you are fucking honest. I have a plan, you guys, to get back at him, but first I must make an announcement." he said. "Dave Strider is one of the affected, I see you there, Strider. I want to tell you something."

"What?" Dave said, standing up.

"I'm actually in love with you. To be fucking honest, I have been since I saw you in middle school." Karkat said, charging onto Dave's table. "Don't ask me how I knew you in middle school, it wasn't a time I liked to remember. That's why John chose me to seduce you, because he knew I was in love with you. In that fucking idiotic way, I'm a victim too."

"You weren't affected at all, when you declared that it was a trick."

"Fuck you, I was affected." replied Karkat. "I hated it, I hated it, I hated it. But I don't hate you."

Dave was silent, and Karkat cocked his head to the side.

"What do you say, Strider?"

Dave looked up at Karkat.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Find me, after this, bleachers."

Karkat strolled off the table and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Dave did show up at the bleachers, and Karkat held out a cigarette. "Light me up, Strider."

Dave lit him up, and Karkat took a drag. "So, you're worried that I don't actually love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"What can I do to prove it to you?" Karkat asked. 

"I don't know."

"Wow, thanks for being so helpful, jesus."

"It's my job to be vague, Karkat."

"I ain't paying you for doing that kind of job."

"No one was asking you to."

Glancing at Dave every once and then, Karkat waited until Dave had snuffed out his cigarette before grabbing his face in his hands.

"You know," he said. "it's worth washing your face every now and then."

"Fuck you, Karkat." Dave said.

Licking his lips, Karkat pressed his lips to Dave's.

Dave immediately tried to pull away, but Karkat kept at it, and only pulled away when he was out of breath.

"I'm in love with you, asswipe."

"I love you too, Karkat."

"Good, then we can make out?"

"Sure."

 

_FIN_


	2. Friday Night Gurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features slightly one-sided Jade/Dave.

**Friday Night Gurus**

**Neostuck, (Neo-Future AU)**

**DaveKat**

_All the oldies and the goldies playing on the radio_

_They don't make me feel the way you do_

_My Friday Night Gurus_

_You're the Obi-Wan Kenobis with the force of audio_

_I believe in all your fantasies as silly as they seem_

_You're from another world_

  


\- Friday Night Gurus, Studio Killers   
  


Dave was a DJ at the Sburb Nightclub.

He was paid well to do his job, and he loved it. He also loved a certain troll at the bar.

 

"Strider, you're thinking again." Karkat Vantas, Dave's friend and bartender said, wiping his cloth on the bar.

"I have a right to think." Dave replied. "Can I get a martini? And can you pour it like a girl?"

"Fuck you." Karkat said. "I might even release your discount."

"You wouldn't, because we're such best friends." Dave said. "Come on, Karkat."

"Shut up, Dave." Karkat replied. "I'll get your fucking martini."

"Pour it like a girl, Karkat."

"You turned on by it?"

"Maybe."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dave."

 

Oh, yes. Karkat and Dave had been friends with benefits since he had moved here permanently.

Karkat poured the martini like he saw the girls on the television did, and Dave grinned at him.

 

"Do you know how much I am waiting for the shift to be over so I can have you on me?" he said, and Karkat flinched.

"Y-Yeah right, Strider." Karkat muttered. Lowering his voice, he added, "You can have me anytime you want."

"Oh, does that mean I can take you now?" Dave replied, his fingers fluttering at the straps of Karkat's apron.

"I think I can take a break." Karkat replied.

 

Dave grabbed at Karkat's apron, and Karkat pulled it over his head.

 

"I have an urge to go to the toilet." he said. "Coming, Strider?"

"Give me one moment, and I'll be right there." Dave said, and Karkat discarded his apron and left the bar.

"Well, I didn't expect my brother to be homosexual." said another voice.

 

Dave jerked up to stare at his sister, Rose Lalonde, whom he had been separated from for about five years and a month.

 

"Hi, Rose." he said, looking into his martini. "I need to go."

"Here, take my chumhandle, we can talk." Rose said, giving him a paper.

 

Dave stuffed it carelessly into his pocket and abandoned his sister and his martini.

 

\---

 

"What's on your mind, Strider?"

 

Karkat took a drag of his cigarette, still in a post-sex haze.

 

"I saw my sister." Dave replied, absentmindedly twirling his cigarette around his fingers.

"Yeah?" Karkat said, lowering his cigarette. "What did she say?"

"She said to contact her later."

"Have you?"

"Well, I've been to busy fucking you, so no."

 

Huh. Not even one trace of emotion. Karkat sucked up a breath.

 

"Do it now." he said.

"Karkat, you serious?"

"Yes!" Karkat crushed the butt of his cigarette under his palm. "It's your fucking sister, and I have something to do."

"See you later."

"Whatever, Strider."

 

Dave left, and Karkat rubbed his eyes. Weird. Fluid was coming down, and it was salty as hell.

 

"Hey, Karkat!"

"Oh, it's you, Harley." Karkat said, waving to the other human.

"What's the matter? You look pretty messed up." Jade Harley said, jumping onto the bench. "Where'd Dave go?"

"Dave's talking to Lalonde." said Karkat. "Why so worried?"

"Ooh, nothing." Jade said, her cheeks flushing. "Nothing."

 

Karkat focused his eyes at the front so Jade wouldn't see his face as he asked her, "You like him, don't you?"

 

Jade screeched, jumping up in the air.

 

"How did you-"

"So fucking obvious. For all I care, you can fuck him if you like."

"But I thought you and him-"

"I'm pretty sure he only sees me as a casual fuckbuddy."

"He's not the sort to say those kinds of things!"

"Then tell me, Harley. Does he look like he loves me?"

 

Jade didn't answer.

 

"I thought so." said Karkat. "Go be lovey-dovey with Dave. Don't bring me into it."

 

He got off the bench and returned to his post at the bar.

 

\---

 

Before he was supposed to go on, Dave found Jade approaching him.

 

"Hello, Harley. May I help a beautiful lady such as you today?"

 

Jade came forward and slapped him, angry.

 

"I love you, but this is why I find you so goddamned annoying!" she said, pulling her arm back. "You can't stay faithful with one person, then don't date at all, asshole!"

"What did I do?" Dave asked, rubbing his cheek.

"You have made Karkat think he's your...your...your fuckbuddy! What the fuck did Rose have to say anyway!"

"I'm going to marry him."

"The fuck?"

 

Dave adjusted his sunglasses on his face.

 

"I'm going to marry him, and that was what I told Rose."

 

(Said conversation went like this.

 

TT: Hello, Dave. Pleased to see that you've answered my calls.

TG: well you didn’t give me much of a choice did you

TT: What’s on your mind?

TG: i dunno

TT: Are you preoccupied?

TG: im thinking of karkat

TT: Ah, yes, your implied boyfriend.

TG: he isnt my boyfriend

TT: Then what is he to you?

TG: hes going to be my fiance if he says yes

TT: You're implying you want to marry him?

TG: yes

TT: Good for you, Dave.

TT: I'm proud.

TG: yeah right

TT: I've been dating Kanaya for a while now, and I still haven't built up the courage to ask her to marry me.

TT: Go for it.

TG: sure

TT: Of course I'm sure.

TG: jesus fucking christ 

TG: talk to you later jades coming by

TT: See you soon, Dave. I'll be waiting for the proposal.

TG: whatever)

 

"And so that's what I said."

Jade put her hands to her hips.

"What kind of ring did you buy?"

 

Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple red ring. 

 

"Sorry, I don't have the materials to get a better ring." he said, and Jade huffed.

"No, no, no. This won't do." she said, taking the ring. "Take this."

 

She handed him another box, and he opened it to see a diamond ring.

 

"I've been saving up." Jade told him. "Now get on stage, asswipe!"

"I love you too, Jade."

"Whatever."

 

Dave went onto the stage, slipping the box into his pocket.

 

"Hello, everybody, did anyone miss the Strider magic?" he shouted, and everyone cheered. "Before any music gets started, I'm pretty sure everyone knows I'm as gay as a closet doorknob, right?"

More cheers. Yes, they knew.

"And who of you knows I have a boyfriend?"

More cheers. A lot of them, apparently.

"Karkat Vantas, stop serving drinks and get on the goddamn stage!"

 

A spot light moved onto Karkat, and he looked up at Dave. 

 

"Wow, fuckass!" Karkat shouted back. "I have customers!"

"Stop being a tightass." said Dave.

"That's not what you said just now!" Karkat grinned, and everyone cheered again. "I'm coming, don't get your goddamn panties in a twist!"

 

As Karkat made his way up the stage, Dave took the ring box out of his pocket and showed it to the people behind him, shushing them. 

The people at the back squealed, and Karkat arrived next to him.

 

"We've known each other for twenty five years." Dave said, taking Karkat's hand with his free one. "We've been dating for five years, and I just wanted to ask you..."

 

Dave got down on one knee, and Karkat immediately turned red. 

 

"Karkat fucking Vantas, will you do me the favour of marrying me?" Dave said, holding up the ring.

"Oh my God." said Karkat. "Oh my God. Oh my fucking God!"

 

The whole crowd screeched.

 

"Yes. Yes!" 

"Good! I was worried about that. I heard from a source that you thought I was treating you as a fuckbuddy." said Dave. "I love you, Vantas."

"I love you, Strider."

"Then we shall get married and party! Let's start up the music!"


	3. Pretty Woman (CronKri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read through this, I see how OOC they are. It bothers me.......

Pretty Woman

 

schoolstuck

 

CronKri

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me_

_Pretty woman, I couldn't help see_

_Pretty woman_

_That you look lovely as can be_

_Are you lonely just like me_

_Wow_

-Pretty Woman, Roy Orbinson

 

“Hey, chief.” Cronus Ampora said. Kankri Vantas shut his locker to face the grinning boy.

“Yes, Cronus. What do you need?” he replied, sliding his History book into his bag.

“You know I’ve been in love with you since we’ve met, right?”

“And you know that I’m celibate.” Kankri replied. When Cronus downcast his eyes, Kankri flushed. “Sorry, carry on.”

“I just wanted to ask you to go out with me tonight.”

 

Kankri sighed.

 

“Where?”

“Ice-cream.”

“ _Cronus_.”

“Sorry, fine. Chinese food, then ice-cream.”

“When?”

“Tonight, duh.”

 

Kankri glared at him, and Cronus raised his hands in defeat.

 

“Fine, fine! Seven o’ clock, tonight.”

“And when I will be back?”

“Nine, by the latest.”

“Past my curfew, Cronus.” Kankri singsonged, and Cronus slammed his hand against the locker doors.

“Eight, then.” Cronus said.

“Perfect.” Kankri hummed. “You’re taking me?”

“Yes.”

“Will anyone else be there?”

“No.”

“Hm, I don’t know how I feel about being alone with you, Cronus.”

“Come on, Kankri. It’s just one night.”

“One night?”

“Yes.”

“Swear.”

“I swear I will take Kankri Vantas out on a date alone for only one night, and if he doesn’t like it, he can leave me alone.”

“Oh, love, I wouldn’t be that harsh.” Kankri said, smiling. “See you at seven, Cronus.”

“Bye, Kankri.”

Cronus was ecstatic. He had managed to land a date with his crush of fifteen years, and he couldn’t wait to see what his younger brother would say.

* * *

“Oh, you landed a date with the Insufferable?” said Eridan Ampora, flicking past the channel on the television. “Good for you, I guess.”

“Aren’t you happy for me, Eridan?” asked Cronus. “You haven’t landed a date with Sollux Captor as far as I know.”

“Wow, funny.” Eridan said, throwing the remote at Cronus. “You know I hate him.”

“You hate everybody in a lower class than you.” Cronus said, catching the remote on pure reflex. “I’ll be away at seven. You can go have Sollux over if you want later.”

“Fuck you.” said Eridan. “Fuck you with all your might.”

“Don’t fuck for too long. I have to take Kankri home at eight.”

“Give the fucking remote back!”

 

Cronus threw the remote at Eridan, who didn’t have as much luck as Cronus on catching it.

 

“I’m going to use the bathroom.”

“Don’t make a mess of it! I’m gonna use it later!”

“This is why I hate you, Eridan!”

“Similarily with you!”

 

Cronus slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 

“Where are you going, Kankri?” Karkat asked, looking up from his homework once he heard the footsteps down the stairs.

“I’m going on a date.” Kankri replied, buttoning his shirt up.

“With who?”

“A soul you might know as Cronus Ampora.”

“Seriously?”

“It does leave you free for a whole hour.”

“You mean-”

“Yes.”

“Oh my fucking God, really?”

“No swearing in this household, Karkat Vantas.”

“Sorry.”

 

Kankri smiled at his younger brother.

 

“As long as you’re not too loud, or use my room, you can have Dave over for the whole night, okay?”

“Thanks, Kankri.”

“No problem, Karkat.”

 

The doorbell sounded, and Kankri ran over to answer it.

 

“Hello, Kankri.”

“Oh, my!”

 

It was Cronus, and he held out a single red rose to him.

 

“Oh, Cronus, I wasn’t expecting this.” said Kankri. “Thank you. Give me a moment to place this in a vase.”

 

Once Kankri had strolled away, Karkat came up to Cronus.

 

“Think you’re so cool with your greased up hair, don’t you?” Karkat said. “Let me tell you this. If I hear you hurt my brother in any which way, I will fucking murder you.”

“I wasn’t intending to.” Cronus replied sharply, and Karkat stepped away.

“Good.” he said, and went back to his homework.

“I’m ready to go.” Kankri said. “Thanks, uh...for the flower.”

“No problem, Kankri.”

“Bye, Karkat!”

“Have fun. Use condoms. Don’t fuck on the first date.” Karkat called.

“Language!”

“Sorry, Kankri!” Karkat shouted, and slammed the door.

 

Cronus led Kankri to his Cadillac, and allowed him to get in first.

 

Halfway there, Kankri turned to Cronus.

“Cronus?”

“Yeah, Kankri?”

“How long have you had a crush on me for?”

"Fifteen years."

"And you didn't think of telling me earlier?"

"No way was I going to tell you. You were the mystic in our class, the one people naturally followed. I felt..."

"Like an outcast? Maybe it's a triggering subject. Forget I mentioned it."

"No, it's fine. Yes, like an outcast."

 

Kankri turned away, his face flushing.

 

"I didn't know."

"Of course you wouldn't. I didn't let you know."

 

Cronus sped the car up, and Kankri jerked in his seat.

 

"Cronus, I kindly request that you slow down!" Kankri screeched.

"Am I going too fast?"

"Yes!"

 

There was a crash, and everything went black.

* * *

 

 Kankri opened his eyes to white sheets and white walls.

 

"Welcome back to reality, Kankri." Karkat said, rolling his eyes. "You've been out for a week."

"Wh-where's Cronus?" asked Kankri.

"He ran. If I knew where he was, he would be dead right now."

"Give me my phone!" Kankri demanded, and Karkat threw Kankri's phone at him.

 

Kankri scrolled through his contacts.

There he was. Cronus Ampora.

 

'Cr9nus? Are y9u there? I'm s9rry if I 9ffended y9u earlier."

'no im sorry i got mad'

'9h, I'm s9 happy y9u're 9kay! N9, it's 9kay, y9u had every reas9n t9 get mad.'

'but i crashed our car into a tree.'

'I was pushing y9u f9r inf9rmation y9u didn't want to give.'

'im really sorry kankri'

'I l9ve y9u.'

'wvhat?'

'I l9ve y9u. I th9ught it was wr9ng, but I d9n't care anym9re.'

'im coming give me one moment'

'i lovwe you too'

 

Kankri let his phone fall to the floor, and Karkat dived to catch it.

 

"Cronus will be here soon." Kankri said.

"Do give me permission to murder him." Karkat replied.

"No."

"Later?"

"No, Karkat. I love him."

"I think I shall just murder him when you don't see it."

"Would you like me to murder Dave?"

"You don't fucking touch him."

"Language."

"I'll leave now."

 

Karkat shoved off, and he opened the door to Cronus, whom he presented with a punch in the gut.

 

"I deserved that." Cronus wheezed.

"Yeah fucking right you did." said Karkat. "You're this close to me murdering you. The only reason you're not dead is because Kankri loves you."

 

Karkat shoved past him, and Cronus closed the door behind him.

 

"Are you okay, Kankri?" Cronus asked, coming to Kankri's side.

 

Kankri then realized the pain that pumped through his body, and bit his lip.

 

"I'm fine." he said. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't hurt at all." muttered Cronus. "Irony in its finest."

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay, Cronus."

"But you're hurt bad."

"Stop worrying, love."

"How can I stop when the one I love is injured?"

 

Kankri smirked at him.

 

"It's almost nothing, Cronus."

"Almost nothing? You don't feel the pain?" Cronus grabbed his arms, and Kankri yelped.

"Cronus, love, you're hurting me." he whimpered, and Cronus let him go gently.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." he said. "I love you."

"Hush, love. Hush." whispered Kankri, patting Cronus' shoulder. "I love you. I love you."

 

Kankri felt jolts of pain shudder down his arms, and he held back a screech. Crescent moons of blood dribbled down his arm, and Kankri laughed at the shade.

 

"Did I hurt you?" Cronus asked, appalled with himself. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Shut up, Cronus." Kankri laughed, and reached out his pain and blood-streaked arms and kissed him. "Gosh, you're horrible."

"Love you."

"I love you."

FIN


	4. Letters from Karkat Vantas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched Cloud Atlas during my hiatus and came up with this.

Letters from Karkat Vantas

DaveKat

CloudAtlasstuck, humanstuck

 

* * *

 

"Strider!"

Karkat Vantas opened his eyes, annoyed.

"Dave, get up." he whispered into the ear of his partner, who rubbed his crimson eyes.

"Good morning, Karkat." Dave Strider whispered back, planting a sloppy kiss on Karkat's lips.

"Strider!" A voice at the door was accompanied by loud knocks.

"Can't do this. You have to go..." Karkat said, pushing Dave's head away. "and I'm due for something."

"I'll see you later?"

"Promise."

"Mr. Strider!"

 

Karkat grabbed his clothes and put them on in a hurried mess, and Dave threw at him a red vest.

Karkat pulled the vest on and laughed.

Once fully dressed, he escaped out of the window with time to spare.

 

\---

 

'Dearest Strider,

I'm never, ever going to write that again, so enjoy it while you can, you spoiled little shit.

I bet you're wondering when you'll get to see me again. Well, I can and can't give an answer to that.

I'll be travelling.

Where?

I'm going to go find my father and prove my existence to him.

I know you'd discourage me, but you'd smile, too, and that's why I love you.

And that was sappy as fuck. Don't expect that again, either.

What's a guy to do when one reads so many romance novels.

I'll be at the Skaia Laboratory tonight. Find me, and we can say our last goodbyes before I go travelling.

With much love,

K.V.'

 

\---

 

Karkat peeked out of the booth, spotting a familiar pair of sunglasses running towards him.

"You're not going to take your sunglasses even for me?"

 

Karkat ducked behind the curtain, and Dave sounded bewildered.

"John, I...hi." he said.

"Seriously, Dave." John Egbert said. "I don't know the colour of those irises."

"And it's better you don't." replied Dave. "Only one other person knows the colour."

"Who?"

"The person standing in front of me."

"Oh my God, they're so...bright."

 

Karkat hit his fist softly against the booth, biting his lip as hard as he could so it bled.

 

"Well, yours are bright too."

"Aw, was that a compliment from the ever elusive Dave Strider?"

"Funny. I compliment everybody, John."

"You sound preoccupied, Dave. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Looking for somebody."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Not me?"

"I wasn't expecting you, no."

"Rude! Look, I think your friend's late or something, let's go get a drink. I'm sure he or she'll be here when we come back."

"Fine."

 

When John and Dave walked past the booth, John turned his head ever so slightly to the booth and nodded, and Karkat glared at him.

They were gone.

 

\---

 

'Strider,

I didn't see you, so I supposed you were busy.

So this is my goodbye to you, written on paper, and sent to your house.

Goodbye, Dave.

I don't expect you to go looking for me, and somehow I don't expect you to stay where you are either.

I'll try and write often.

Or whatever, if you aren't too busy fucking John Egbert.

Yours,

K.V.'

 

'Strider,

Sorry about the last letter. I wasn't in the best of moods.

I'm in England. I walked past Big Ben and thought of you. Because you're fucking tall and also annoying as hell, that's why. Even Zahhak's shorter than you, you lucky bastard.

Anyway.

I bought so much fucking tea that I thought I would die with the pure amount I was carrying. No sign of my father, and no sign of you.

I thought I saw some sunglasses heading my way, but I couldn't tell if it was you.

With much love,

K.V.'

 

'Strider,

I saw you. Bitch, you didn't see me. I was fucking in front of you.

I digress. I know it was you, because I saw the crimson of your eyes reflected in your goddamn sunglasses.

You came to England, so you got my letter. I saw you hanging around Big Ben. Were you thinking of me?

Hah, probably not, you fucker.

Tomorrow I will be in Paris, and maybe I might find you. Who knows?

With much love,

K.V.'

 

'Strider,

Saw you in Paris. I know you saw me, because you came running for me.

To that I say, missed me, motherfucker.

Meet me, tonight, Eiffel Tower. I'll be there.

With much love,

K.V.'

 

\---

 

"Karkat?"

Karkat smiled, turning to Dave.

"Hi, Dave."

Dave immediately ran over and kissed him, and Karkat pushed against him, lacing his arms around his neck.

"Are you going to fuck me on top of the Eiffel Tower?" Karkat laughed, and Dave grinned at him.

"As romantic as that is, no, I will take you home with me." he said. "Here's to betting you saw John take me out for drinks."

"Here's to betting you got that right." replied Karkat.

"Got jealous?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Can't help it love, with a face as cute as mine, there's bound to be some suitors."

Karkat hit Dave in the chest.

"Well, you're unavailable." Karkat said. "Mine."

"Did you even have to confirm it?" Dave replied, running his hand in Karkat's hair.

"Well, John looked like he wanted you." Karkat sulked.

Dave laughed and kissed him.

"What an idiot I have as a boyfriend."

"Don't blame me, your face is too cute for your own good."

"Well, I'm going to fuck the cutest guy in the universe, so..."

"Ooh, Mr. Strider. Take me now." Karkat swooned into Dave's arms. "Seriously."

 

–––

 

'Strider,

I've disappeared to New York. Sorry for just leaving you like that.

I stole another of your vests, and took my present from your luggage. Thank you, by the way. It's a...interesting present.

If you can somehow magically get to New York in a day, I'll be at the Empire State Building tonight and tomorrow.

With much love,

K.V.'

 

'Strider,

You must be wondering why I'm hiding from you.

Frankly, I'm not.

I was there at the Empire State Building, and I'm still not sure how you got to New York within a day.

You're magic. That's probably it.

Also, stop being so cute. You looked so hurt when you didn't see me. Seriously, stop being so fucking adorable.

Anyway. I'll show up at the Empire State Building when I want to.

Hint, go have coffee at Starbucks tomorrow, you might see someone there.

I love you, asswipe.

With much love,

K.V'

 

'Strider,

We discussed marriage under an umbrella.

I suddenly remembered this when I saw you at Starbucks.

You didn't see me. Honestly, are you blind? You're a horrid boyfriend.

Anyways. Today you weren't at the Empire State Building, which was depressing. For me.

Tomorrow, I'll be at Starbucks again. Be more clearheaded, friend.

With much love,

K.V.'

 

'Strider,

Tonight.

Empire State.

Bring sunglasses.

K.V.'

 

\---

 

"What's the occasion, Karkat?"

Karkat took Dave's sunglasses.

"I'm going somewhere. Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of weeks." Karkat said simply, trying them on for size.

"Weeks? I won't see you for weeks?"

"Just a couple of weeks, Strider."

"Where are you going?"

"If I told you, you'd follow me." Karkat said, taking Dave's hand. "It's somewhere you can't go."

Dave rubbed his thumbs on the webs of Karkat's fingers.

"There's nowhere I wouldn't go to follow you." Dave said.

"What a disgusting romantic boyfriend I have." Karkat replied, incredulous. "Are you allowed in Texas?"

"I can't go to Texas." Dave said, realization hitting him. "They're still looking for me there."

Dave was a convict in Texas, and he had ran to England to escape them.

Karkat chuckled, turning Dave's palms over.

"I'm sorry too, but I've got a big lead there." he said. "A friend, Meulin Lejion says she saw my father."

"I love you." Dave said. "Be safe."

"When am I not?"

 

Karkat had just made the worst mistake of his life, and he knew it.

 

\---

 

'Strider,

Arrived at Texas. Sending this letter to your P.O. box. You're lucky I'm so goddamn smart.

Going to look for Meulin tomorrow. I understand if you can't send me anything, cause they'd track you, and I'd rather die than live without you. (Strider, you are making me fucking corny, and this is why I can hate you sometimes. Doesn't last for long, though.)

Checked in at this stupid as hell hotel with shit for money.

I love you.

With much love,

K.V.'

 

'Strider,

Met up with Lejion today.

She says to go find my father at Starbucks tonight.

Managed to scrounge up some money by selling drugs. Hardcore drugs.

Joking.

I love you.

K.V.'

 

'Strider,

Call me.

Love,

K.V.'

 

\---

 

Karkat's phone rang, and he immediately picked it up.

"What happened, Vantas?" Dave asked.

Karkat sniffed into the phone.

"I found my dad." he said.

"And?"

"Well, tell me if being called a waste of space a good thing."

"He called you a waste of space."

"Are you deaf as well as blind? Yes, he called me a waste of space."

"I'm sorry if I just want to confirm something."

"Jesus Christ, Dave."

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to try and find a person that wants to stay missing, Karkat."

"I thought you were on my side."

"I am! I love you, but I told you so."

"I am done with your shit, really."

"Then hang up. End this charade."

"If that's how you want it, have it your way, Strider."

Karkat hung up.

 

\---

 

'Strider,

You once told me suicide was the mark of a brave man.

You also told me I was brave.

Work it out.

With much love and a last goodbye,

K.V.'

 

\---

 

Dave rushed into the hotel Karkat had been staying in and briefly acknowledged the manager.

"I have a friend here, his name is-" Dave began, and the guy cut him off.

"Sixth floor, 612." he said. Dave thanked him and started up the stairs.

BANG.

Shit.

Dave ran up the stairs, into the open door of 612, and shouted.

"Karkat!"

No response.

He headed into the bedroom. No sign of Karkat there, either.

"Karkat, please don't be shitting me." he said, opening the door to the bathroom.

He took two steps inside before collapsing in front of the blood streaked bathtub.

"Karkat." he said, reaching upwards. "Oh, Karkat, I'm..."

Dave's breath hitched in his throat, and he cradled Karkat's head in his hands, laughing hysterically.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead."

"POLICE!"

The door slammed open, and Dave could only watch with tear streaked eyes as Officer Terezi Pyrope pointed her gun at him.

"I haven't said goodbye yet." Dave said, running his fingers through Karkat's hair. "One last goodbye?"

Terezi cocked her gun. "One goodbye. That's it."

"Goodbye, Karkat." Dave said, kissing him lightly. "Goodbye."

"That's two goodbyes, Strider." Terezi said.

"I don't care. Just take me in, Miss Pyrope."

Terezi thought, and then holstered her gun.

"No." she said. "No, I'm not going to. I'm going to do you a favour. Take the victim's gun and point it at me.

Dave took the gun and pointed it at Terezi.

"Shoot the wall." she said.

Dave shot.

With one smooth movement, Terezi pulled out her gun and shot him in the head.

Dave fell to the floor, a black ring box tumbling out of his pocket.

 

\---

 

"Well, look who got himself killed."

Dave opened his eyes to dark grey ones, and sighed in relief.

"Morning, Strider." Karkat Vantas said.

"Hey, love." Dave replied. "Holding up well?"

Karkat laughed and held up the ring box. "Argument forgiven when I saw this. It is yours, right?"

"Quite, and I would like to formally ask you to marry me." Dave said. Karkat laughed and kissed him lightly.

"We've been married since we met." he said. "Fuck, you're horrible."

"Sorry if I'm corny, love." Dave said simply.

"No matter." Karkat replied. "Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

FIN


	5. Requiem For A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! I've been super busy, so the Transmutation Center will be a little weird. This is still up and going, however! Enjoy this one!
> 
> #TW:rape  
> #TW:death

Requiem For A Dream

 

DaveKat

 

Slightly Greasestuck, somewhat Schoolstuck, and a little bit of Swiftstuck.

 

"And I'm trusting you because?"

Karkat Vantas turned to his...well...sort of friend Vriska Serket, who laughed loudly at his question.

"Because, Karkat, you're a failure without my help! Do you want my help or not?"

 

Vriska Serket was part of the infamous gang called the Pink Ladies, who were most likely the most popular people in school. They called her Risk, but Karkat just called her Vriska. He couldn't care less about the Pink Ladies, to be completely honest.

 

"Hey, remind me how I got here."

"I can't believe you've forgotten."

"I haven't. Just remind me so I remember this isn't just a goddamn dream."

"Fine."

 

\---

 

Karkat Vantas was lost, slightly appalled, and definitely in love with someone he barely knew.

He had crashed into another man just as he had entered the school, and his name was Dave Strider, the apparent coolest kid in school.

 

"Watch where you're going, fuckass." Karkat said, dropping to the floor to pick up his books.

"Sorry." Dave said, dropping to the floor to help him. Their eyes met. Karkat turned red. Dave, thankfully, ignored it and handed him a book, one of his trashy romance novels he read for fun. "Yours, right?"

"I don't know." said Karkat, snatching the book from him. "You see anyone else who reads trashy romance?"

"I'm Dave Strider." Dave said, extending his hand. "Mr. Cool Guy and resident DJ."

"Karkat Vantas." Karkat replied, shaking his hands. "No title applicable."

"I'll give you one." Dave said. "'Reader of Trashy Shit'."

"No."

"Okay, how about 'Karcrab'?"

"Dave."

"What?"

"Fuck you."

"One more, one more. 'Jack of All Fucks'."

"Actually, I like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I like that...resident DJ."

"See you around, jack of all fucks."

 

Dave helped Karkat to his feet and was off, out of the door on a hovering skateboard Karkat only just noticed he had.

 

"Do you know who that was?" Nepeta, Karkat's friend since the fourth grade, said, speeding up to him.

"Mr. Cool Guy and resident DJ, yeah. Dave Strider." Karkat said.

"He's not just 'Mr Cool Guy and resident DJ'. He is the coolest guy on the face of this school! How did you get him to talk to you?"

"I didn't. He talked to me."

"Oh my God, oh my God! I'm so envious! He even gave you a title!"

"You don't have one?"

"No!"

"Oh."

 

Karkat walked on, the buzzing of the school coming to silence as he passed by.

 

"Hey, Vantas." a voice said, and Karkat looked up to Terezi Pyrope. "Get over here."

 

Karkat walked over to them and Terezi sized him up.

Then she started asking questions.

 

"How long have you been here?"

"First day."

"How do you know Dave Strider?"

"I don't."

"How'd you get him to talk to you?"

"Dunno."

"How do you feel about Dave?"

 

Karkat hesitated, and Terezi raised a red eyebrow.

 

"Honestly couldn't care less." he said eventually.

"Reason?"

"Don't know him."

 

Terezi pulled away, satisfied. "Risk, take him."

 

Vriska Serket took Karkat by the arm and dragged him into a closet.

"I can tell you like him." she said, settling herself on a bucket. "Everyone does."

"Do they?" Karkat said drily. "Interesting. I see why they like him, he has a nice face."

"Sure, but only the rare ones are in lo~ve with him." Vriska singsonged. "Your face is flushing. Are you a victim of the Strider disease?"

"Are you?" Karkat bit back any other response.

"Luckily, I have a boyfriend. I think Terezi's obsessed, though." Vriska said in reply. "You want my help?"

"With what?"

"Dave, of course."

 

\---

 

That took us back to where we are now, Vriska and Karkat sitting in a closet, discussing ways to seduce Dave Strider.

"I don't want to seduce him." Karkat said. "I just want to know him."

"Then know him." Vriska replied. "Simple as that, really."

"He's cute, though, isn't he."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree."

"Hey, who's your boyfriend anyway?"

"John Egbert."

"Oh my fucking God. Is he that dorky guy, weird glasses, buckteeth?"

"Yeah."

"I know him, we were in middle school together."

"Shit. How was he?"

"Annoying as all fuck, but an okay guy. He'd always joked with Harley about how he was totally not a homosexual, but I'm sort of glad he's finally found a girl."

"You're nice."

"Fuck you."

"Seriously, you're nice."

 

A bell rang, signaling the start of the school day, and Karkat got up.

 

"We'll finish this later, Vriska." said Karkat, and Vriska nodded.

"Bye, jack of all fucks."

"Bye, Risk."

 

Karkat left the closet, and headed for his first lesson.

 

\---

 

"Bang."

Dave almost jumped out of his seat.

"Bang, bang, bang. Hi, Dave."

Dave spun around and smiled into the familiar face of Jade Harley.

"Hey, Jade. Still doing the bang bang bang thing?" he said.

"One to the head, three to the chest. I'm training your reflexes. Do you want to win a battle against your brother or not? Anyway. How are you?" Jade replied.

"I'm fine, nothing really out of the ordinary has happened to me."

"You met Karkat Vantas."

"I did, the jack of all fucks."

"How do you like him?"

"He's okay so far. Why?"

"Warning, he was kinda an ass in middle school. Not the best idea to interact with him."

"Well, I was going to seek him out later during lunch."

"I'll go with you."

"Alright then."

 

At lunch, Dave got back on his hoverboard and floated towards English, which was the current subject Karkat had. He knew this because Karkat had dropped his schedule.

The door opened and Karkat was the first out.

 

"Didn't see you as much of a learning kid." Dave said casually, and Karkat winced and sighed.

"Hello, Strider. What do you want?"

"Always an ass, even since middle school." Jade said, and Karkat raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, Harley. How're you and Egbert?" he said.

"John has a girlfriend now."

"I heard."

"Karkat, let's blow this joint and eat lunch out of school." Dave said quickly, changing the subject.

"Whatever, it wasn't like I was going to do anything anyway." Karkat replied. "Where?"

"Dunno. Catch up, jack of all fucks, or you'll never get to me."

"Oh, I can get to you well enough, resident DJ." Karkat said, grabbing Dave's sleeve.

Dave grinned and grabbed Karkat's shoulder. "Harley, help me with this customer, I think he wants to go for a ride."

"Oh, yeah." Jade grinned. She pushed Karkat up onto the hoverboard, and he yelped and grabbed onto Dave's shoulders.

"Scared of heights?" Dave teased. It came to his attention that people were staring.

"Scared of falling." Karkat said.

"I won't let that happen, promise."

"Like I'd believe you."

"It's either believe me or fall."

"Fuck you to all eternity."

"Grab on tight."

 

Karkat tightened his grip, digging his nails into Dave's shoulders.

 

"You're a twig, Dave."

"And you're strawberry icecream."

"Jesus Christ."

 

Dave reared back to Jade, who simply grinned at him.

 

"Bang." she said. "Straight through you and into Karkat. You need to improve your reflexes."

"Rather through me than through Karkat." Dave replied. "Hop on?"

"Nah, I'll teleport. See you later."

"Yup."

 

Jade disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, and Dave revved his skateboard.

 

"If I die, it's your fault." Karkat told him, and Dave sped off, spinning the board through the hallways.

Karkat bit his lip so hard it might've started bleeding.

"I love you too much to let you die." Dave said, winking at Nepeta, who squealed so loudly it hurt his ears.

"You hardly even know me."

"I know you well enough to like you."

"Why me?"

 

Dave come to a complete stop right outside of the school. "What do you mean, why you?"

"Come on, Dave." Karkat said, releasing his grip ever so slightly on Dave's shoulders. "You know well enough you can have your pick of anyone."

"And?"

"And so why did you pick me, an anonymous new student that you barely even fucking know? Terezi would be a better choice, at least she's been here longer. I mean, honestly-"

"Karkat."

"Honestly, I would've gone for Nepeta, she'd at least have some experience here-"

"Karkat."

"Or even Jade, in fact, why didn't you pick Jade, she's cool and pretty and whatever-"

"Karkat fucking Vantas!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

 

Dave took Karkat's hand and pressed it to his chest.

 

"I don't know why I picked you, Karkat. But I knew from the moment I saw you, you were it. You were the one. So I went out of my god damned way to go and make friends with you, so don't you dare ever. fucking. say that you're not the one I'd have chosen. And it was my choice, Karkat, not yours." Dave said quietly, and Karkat turned red.

"You're a romantic, aren't you, Dave?" Karkat said drily, and Dave shrugged.

"I could be. You'll just have to tag along to find out."

"I find that that wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Then let's go eat like homosexual idiots."

"Whatever you say, resident DJ."

"You know, jack of all fucks, I'm going to marry you one day."

"What?"

"Yeah! You'll be a bartender, and I'll be a DJ, and I'm probably gonna announce it in front of everyone."

"Sure, and I'd probably jump on a table to declare my undying love for you."

"Highly unlikely."

"I con-fucking-cur."

 

\----

 

"Well, what do you know, it's the jack of all fucks."

"Goddamnit Pyrope."

 

It was Karkat's first full year in this school, and it was this day one year ago he came to the school.

Terezi peppered him with questions again.

 

"How long have you been here?"

"A year."

"How do you know Dave Strider?"

"I crashed into him a year ago."

"How'd you get him to talk to you?"

"Still don't know. Ask him."

"How do you feel about Strider?"

 

Like last time, Karkat bit his lip and thought.

 

"Friend."

"Reasons?"

"Do you really need a reason for a friend?"

"Vantas."

"Because he says so, too."

"Fair enough. Carry on."

 

Karkat pushed by Terezi just as he received a text from the guy in question.

 

TG: terezi bothering you huh?

CG: STILL SURPRISED AT HOW YOU CAN SEE ME FROM SO FAR AWAY.

CG: *WOW.*

TG: you know youre passing by my class

CG: DUH.

TG: rude

CG: WHATEVER, FUCKASS.

TG: anyway

TG: you should know by now not to be bothered by terezi

CG: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW.

TG: yup

TG: now move your ass to class

CG: STOP TEXTING ME, THEN.

TG: learn to multi task

CG: TEACHER'S COMING. HIDE YOUR PHONE.

 

Karkat hid his phone in his bag as he speed to class, making it just as the bell rang.

 

"Late again, KK?" Sollux Captor, one of Karkat's oldest friends, whispered to him.

"No way, Captor, I made it this time." Karkat hissed back.

His phone buzzed.

 

CG: NOT NOW, DAVE.

TG: question

TG: did harold godwinson come before or after william the conqueror?

CG: BEFORE. STOP BOTHERING ME.

TG: youre a star.

CG: HAHA.

 

\---

 

"Yo, Strider."

"Hello, may I help you, Egbert?" Dave replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, your new friend, Karkat? I know him." John Egbert said.

"Who doesn't?" Dave said, closing his history book.

"I'm just saying, but Karkat can be a serious troublemaker." John said, shrugging.

"He doesn't seem the sort. He looks like a regular A grade student."

"You should've seen him when he was in our school."

"Do tell."

"Smoking, drinking, probably half of the time high."

"Sounds like a certain juggalo I know."

"Well, Karkat and Gamzee were dating, so I see how it works out."

"Karkat's gay, isn't he?"

"You mean he hasn't told you?" John crossed his arms, surprised. "Weird."

"You know why he dated Gamzee?" Dave asked, and John shrugged.

"Dunno. Experimental, that's what he told me it was."

"Let's text him and find out."

"Is Dave Strider jealous?"

 

TG: you dated gamzee?

CG: AND YOU KNOW THIS *HOW*?

TG: hey, karkat, it's john.

CG: FIGURED. HELLO, JOHN.

TG: fuck john

TG: you dated gamzee?

TG: how high do you have to be to do that?

CG: PRETTY GODDAMN HIGH, DAVE.

CG: I WAS IN A BAD PLACE.

CG: LIKE REALLY BAD.

TG: sexually abused bad?

CG: FUCK YOU, BUT SPOT ON.

CG: GAMZEE TOOK ME IN. WE DATED. HAD SEX ONCE. I LEFT.

CG: SIMPLE.

TG: lame

CG: THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU, SEE.

TG: i love you though

CG: FUCK YOU.

 

"Relieved of your pains, brother?" Rose Lalonde stood up from her seat nearby, coming over to John and Dave. "I still can't understand why you're so worried."

"I'm not." Dave said. "I'm not."

"Suit yourself." Rose said. "Just to let you know, I think Nepeta has eyes for him."

"Does she?" Dave said, pushing back his chair. "See you later guys, I've a certain jack of fucks to protect."

"Protection isn't an option, Dave." Rose said. "In the words of Maureen Johnson: 'Take me baby, or leave me.'"

"Ooh, RENT." John said. "I love that show. You should watch it with me one day."

"We'll plan a movie night." Dave assured him, and set off to find Karkat.

 

\---

 

"What's on your mind, Karkat?" Nepeta asked.

 

Karkat's eyes lolled to the side.

 

"Nothing really. Not thinking of anything in particular."

"Oh?" Nepeta frowned. "Karkitty, I didn't know you were so depressed lately."

"Gamzee called today."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"Said he needs me, can't live without me. I told him five times already, I don't love him anymore."

 

Nepeta purred.

 

"You're so harsh, Karkitty." she said.

"Whatever. If you'd make him go away..."

 

Karkat stopped, turning around to face Nepeta.

 

"Can you get rid of him, Nepeta?" he asked.

"No. But I might know who can." Nepeta replied. "Dave?"

 

Karkat jumped, feeling the hand of the albino on his shoulder.

 

"Nepeta." Dave said calmly. "Karkat."

"Dave." greeted Nepeta, only just disguising her surprise. Well, she had known...

"Resident DJ." Karkat said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Dave said.

 

Karkat barely fought the urge to punch him, and sent him a what should be a deafening blow to the stomach. Dave shrugged it off and stepped to the side.

 

"Bang."

"Jade." Dave said, not even looking behind him.

"Karkat's dead, work harder." Jade said.

"I am?" Karkat asked.

"Well, sort of." Dave said. "Jade's been training me on my reflexes, and that's how she does it."

"Bang. You're dead too, Nepeta. You may have evaded the shot Strider, but those under your care are dead." Jade said almost coldly.

"I'll work harder." Dave smiled. "I did win my first strife against Bro, though."

"Good. Keep working, and next time Karkat'll fight with you." Jade said. "You have five more tries until Karkat goes into battle."

"I can't fight." Karkat said.

"Precisely. And don't train him, Dave. I'll know." Jade said, and with that she left.

"What was that all about?" Karkat asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Nepeta said, fluffing up her hood. "Jade's not normally this cold."

"I have to agree, it's sorta weird." Dave said. "Come on, Karkat, we're gonna be late for class."

"Yeah..."

 

Karkat waved a hasty goodbye to Nepeta and set off.

 

"So what's all this about Gamzee calling you?" Dave asked on the way.

"We used to date, as you probably know, and he still loves me, apparently, and wants to get back together." Karkat replied.

"And you said?"

"No, obviously. Why do you even care right now?"

"No idea."

"Idiot."

 

Karkat pulled his hood over his head, rubbing at his sensitive neck.

What he wasn't saying was that Gamzee had come to his house yesterday and fucked him, and he hated it.

 

"Karkat? You okay?" Dave asked.

"Fine." Karkat replied. "Keep moving. We're late."

 

\---

 

"When are you gonna come back with me, my most loved of bros?"

 

Karkat looked up onto the ceiling, then turned his eyes to Gamzee Makara, who was smoking some form of tobacco.

It had happened again.

 

"Gamzee, you know I don't love you anymore." Karkat managed to say, his words small and his back aching.

"Yeah, motherfucker, you say that now, but I know you're gonna come to your senses soon enough. And then it'll be a motherfuckin' miracle." Gamzee said.

"You..." Karkat was drained of all free will and all energy, and every part of him hurt.

"I what, mutant?" Gamzee said sharply.

 

The name made Karkat cringe.

 

"Gamzee, I..." he began.

"Save it, mutant." Gamzee said, flicking his cigarette away. "Round two."

"Please don't..." Karkat said, yelping as Gamzee grabbed his hips. "Please, please."

"I ain't stopping till you say you love me." Gamzee said.

 

Karkat screamed as Gamzee started his rhythm again.

 

"Oh god oh god oh god please oh god Gamzee stop stop stop please" Karkat babbled, his eyes welling up.

"Do you love me, Karkat?"

"I could never-AH SHIT GAMZEE OH GOD IT HURTS!"

"I said, do you love me?"

 

Karkat said nothing, and as Gamzee started up again, he closed his eyes, his vision punctuated with only white hot pain and laughter.

So much laughter, so loud...

Shit...

And then there was pure black, and nothing was seen.

 

\---

 

Karkat blinked in the sudden light in his room.

He rubbed his head and tried to sit up, but a jab of pain strolled down his spine, and he left his position alone.

His phone was bombarded with messages.

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

TG: yo karkat

TG: karkat

TG: you there?

TG: karkat please answer

TG: where are you?

TG: karkat theres a problem please call me

TG: fuck im coming over

 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

TC: i'Ll SeE yOu ToMoRrOw, My MoSt LoVeD oF bRoS.

TC: hOnK.

TC: :o)

 

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

There was a knock at his door, and it opened to Kankri Vantas, his older brother and the only other one who knew about Gamzee.

 

"I'm so sorry, Karkat, I tried to keep him out, but-" Kankri began, but Dave pushed him aside.

"Karkat!" Dave shouted, and Karkat started to scream.

"OH MY GOD GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU GO AWAY!" he shouted. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!"

"Karkat, I-" began Dave, but Karkat threw a pillow at him and kept screaming.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY AND DON'T EVER FUCKING THINK ABOUT COMING AGAIN!"

 

Kankri shouted for Cronus Ampora, his loyal boyfriend, and he appeared at the doorway.

 

"Cronus, I politely ask you escort Dave out of the house." Kankri said over the din of Karkat's screaming.

"Yeah, sure." Cronus said, and he dragged a rather shellshocked Dave away.

 

Kankri came inside, and shut the door behind him. Karkat stopped his screaming and started to sob.

 

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry. I panicked." said Karkat.

"Hush, Karkat, it's alright. Was he triggering you?" Kankri said, pulling the covers over Karkat.

"No, I just didn't want him to see me." Karkat replied. "I was being selfish, I know."

"I understand completely, but Karkat, you need to see someone about what's happening to you."

 

Karkat was silent for a moment.

 

"Call Rose." he said finally.

 

\---

 

Rose wasn't quite sure what she was doing at Karkat's house at first.

She knocked and Cronus let her in. Kankri stood at the bottom of the staircase.

 

"Hi, you must be Rose." he said. "Karkat called for you."

"Did he?" asked Rose. "What's wrong?"

"Um, before you go upstairs, please be warned that you might be triggered with what you see. For example, upper body nudity and blood, and sexual marks."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright." said Rose.

 

Kankri stepped to the side, and Rose ascended the stairs. She knocked on Karkat's door and let herself in.

 

"My, my, Karkat. What on earth's happened to you?" she said, closing the door behind her.

 

Karkat was covered with various scars and hickeys, and he was bleeding in some places, and yet he put on a smile, albeit a forced one.

 

"Gamzee happened." he said, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Remember when you first saw me about Gamzee? I told you it was a bad idea. I told you, dog." Rose said.

"Please don't quote that stupid webcomic Dave runs."

"I thought you liked him."

"Well, I don't."

"You're a harsh man, Karkat. So, tell me. What's the matter?"

 

Karkat took a deep breath and began to explain.

 

\---

 

"And that's what's been going on." Karkat finished.

 

Rose tapped her fingers against her chin thoughtfully.

 

"Alright, you mean to say Gamzee has been sexually harassing you since you've broken up with him?" she asked.

 

Karkat nodded.

 

"Ah, so you want me to help you to develop the confidence to stop Gamzee?" Rose confirmed, and Karkat nodded again. "I cannot help you, Karkat."

"Then who can?" Karkat said, exasperated.

"Dave." Rose said. "You must find someone to believe in, someone that says, 'Hey, I can't let you do that'. Once you have that, you can do anything."

"What makes you so sure my confidence point is Dave?" Karkat asked.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other." Rose said. "You just need to tell him."

"Rose, help me up."

 

Rose took Karkat's hand and anchored him up.

He let out a yelp of pain when he was standing, but he made it to his charging phone, which he brought back to the bed.

Rose held out her hand.

 

"I'll start." she said.

 

Karkat passed her the phone.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

 

CG: Hello, Dave, it's Rose.

TG: why the fuck do you have karkats phone

CG: I'm at his house currently.

TG: how did you get him to let you in?

CG: Oh, so he didn't let you in?

TG: he started screaming

TG: cronus got me out

TG: howd you get in

CG: He invited me here.

TG: so he invited you and not me

CG: He has a perfectly good reason for doing so.

CG: He wants to talk to you.

CG: DAVE.

CG: IS DAVE THE ASSHOLE HUMAN THERE.

TG: karkat

CG: OH GOOD, YOU'RE THERE.

CG: LISTEN, I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU.

TG: wait

TG: karkat what happened to you?

CG: LET ME SPEAK, YOU ASSHOLE.

CG: GAMZEE'S BEEN...

CG: FOR FUCK'S SAKE, HE'S BEEN SEXUALLY HARASSING ME.

CG: I PANICKED WHEN I SAW YOU TODAY. GAMZEE HAD JUST LEFT AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIM, AND I FREAKED OUT.

TG: you can say that again

CG: OKAY, FUCK YOU, STRIDER.

CG: Dave, stop being horrid.

TG: im not being horrid lalonde

CG: I beg to differ, brother.

CG: It has taken a lot of courage for Karkat to tell you this, you know.

TG: why didnt he tell me earlier?

CG: BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU'D HATE ME. HAPPY?

TG: karkat...

CG: WHAT.

TG: i couldnt hate you

TG: especially for that

TG: how long?

CG: SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL.

TG: you want me to come over

CG: Leave it, Dave. I don't think he needs you over right now.

TG: stop butting in lalonde

CG: Well, Karkat gave me the phone, so how could I not 'butt in', as you say.

TG: he doesnt want me over

CG: NO.

CG: Don't worry, Dave, you'll see him tomorrow at school.

TG: right

TG: bye

CG: Goodbye, brother.

 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

\---

 

"Bang."

"Harley." Karkat spun around to find Jade pointing a finger gun at him.

"Karkat, I'm training your reflexes too." Jade said, blowing at the tip of her fingers. "Dead."

"I thought you didn't want to train me." Karkat said, drained.

"No, I didn't want Dave to train you. The hickey's showing, by the way." Jade said, poking Karkat's shoulder. "I'm assuming a certain Gamzee Makara caused that?"

"Yeah..." muttered Karkat.

 

Jade handed Karkat a scarf, and he wrapped it around his neck awkwardly.

 

"Oh, God, Karkat." groaned Jade. "Here."

 

She redid Karkat's scarf with a sigh.

 

"Jade, what do you mean you don't want Dave to train me?" asked Karkat as she did that.

"I don't actually want the two of you interacting. It will distract Dave from the objective." Jade said.

"Which is?"

"If I told you that, I'd actually have to kill you."

"Then why train me?"

"Because that's what Dave wants, isn't it?"

"You're in love with him?"

"No, I'm merely focused."

 

Jade tied off the scarf.

 

"My advice to you," she said. "react faster."

"About Dave or my training?" Karkat asked.

 

She shrugged. And then she was gone in a cloud of green smoke, and Karkat was still surprised about her doing that.

He wondered about her message to him.

 

"Karkat?"

 

Karkat looked up into reflective sunglasses, and Karkat rubbed his elbow awkwardly.

 

"Hi, Dave." he said.

 

Dave didn't reply. Instead, he just took his hand and curled their fingers together.

 

"You okay?" Dave asked.

"No, I'm not okay, asshole. Am I supposed to?" said Karkat.

"Heh, exactly what I expected you to say." Dave said, grinning. "See how well I know you?"

"Fuck you." Karkat said.

 

Dave ran his fingers down the side of Karkat's face, and took his chin.

Angling his face upwards, Dave leaned down and kissed him lightly.

 

"I'm in love with you." Dave said. "I don't know how I didn't see it earlier."

 

Karkat closed his eyes.

 

No, no, no! his subconscious told him. Dave'll only end up getting hurt, and you can't handle this anymore! You'll hurt him! And remember what Jade said? You can't interact with him, the objective...

Karkat's eyes snapped open and he backed away from Dave.

 

"I can't do it, jesus fucking Christ, Dave!" Karkat shouted, and broke into a sprint past him and skidding into a familiar storage closet.

Vriska rubbed her eyes as Karkat slammed the door.

 

"Vriska, you have to help me." said Karkat, locking the door.

"What's up, Karkat?" Vriska said, and Karkat shushed her violently.

"Don't say my name." he hissed.

"Right, then what's up, dude?"

"Dave...he...I..."

"Oh."

 

Vriska patted Karkat's knee with something that was almost pity.

 

"You're scared you'll hurt him?" she asked. "It's no secret Gamzee's been doing stuff to you."

"Yeah..." muttered Karkat.

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Vriska said.

"Which is?"

"Get out of this school. Hell, get out of this city."

"Gamzee'll still find me..."

"But Dave will be safe."

 

Karkat took a moment to ponder this as he looked out the grill of the door.

 

"Do you have Pesterchum?" he asked finally, and Vriska nodded.

"ArachnidsGrip." she said. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

"Maybe." said Karkat. "For the good of this school, too."

"Keep in touch, or I will find you." Vriska said.

"And I, you." Karkat said. "Thanks, Vriska. Sort of."

 

\---

 

The next day, Karkat wasn't there.

The same was for the next week.

 

"What happened to Karkat?" Dave asked, turning to Rose.

"I don't know." Rose lied.

 

She had been a part of the plan, and she knew where Karkat was, and she knew why he was where he was.

Her phone buzzed.

 

"Pardon me." she said, pulling the small mobile out of her bag.

 

arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

 

AG: Sweater freak says he's perfectly fine and safe.

TT: Oh, you have his pesterchum?

AG: Yeah, censoriallyGilded.

TT: Thank you. Location?

AG: Moving truck. Sweater freak has a mo8ile network.

TT: I will contact him for more details.

AG: Don't forget to inform what's her name and the other girl.

TT: The Cat and Dog?

AG: Yes, them.

TT: Got it.

 

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]

 

"Who was that?" Dave asked, curious.

"Vriska. I'm going to her house later." Rose said off-handedly.

 

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

 

AC: ::3< how is the package?

TT: It's perfectly fine and safe.

AC: ::3< oh, good. hey, rose?

TT: Yes?

AC: ::3< why is the package moving?

TT: He thought it best, with some help from the Arachnid.

AC: ::3< okay! hope to talk with him soon.

TT: Me too, Nepeta.

 

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

 

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

 

GG: report, rose.

TT: The package is fine and safe.

GG: on whos word?

TT: Sweater freak.

GG: is he sure?

TT: I haven't had the chance to contact him yet.

GG: i see dave near you.

GG: get him away.

 

"Pardon, Dave, I need to go to the ladies. I'll be right back - unless you want to follow me." Rose said casually to Dave.

 

He stared at her, suspicious at her motives, but let her go.

 

TT: Witness removed.

GG: brilliant. contact sweater freak.

 

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering censoriallyGilded [CG]

 

TT: Hello, Kankri.

CG: Hell9, R9se. H9w may I help y9u?

TT: How is he?

CG: At the current m9ment, he is asleep.

CG: H9w is Dave taking this?

TT: Strangely calmly.

TT: However, I suppose he suspected it.

CG: That's g99d. S9mewhat.

TT: How is the package taking it?

CG: He is incredi6ly 69red, 6ut he d9es miss Dave, he admits.

CG: H9w is Nepeta taking it?

TT: She's absolutely fine.

TT: ETA?

CG: An h9ur, pr96a6ly.

TT: Right. Tell him to contact us when he's there.

CG: G9t it.

 

censoriallyGilded [CG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

 

GG: well?

TT: He is incredibly bored, but admits he misses Dave.

GG: he is okay, then.

TT: Yes, precisely.

GG: good. contact me at 1300 hours.

TT: Can't wait.

 

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

 

She flushed, stepped out, and came face to face with her girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam.

 

"Hello, Rose." Kanaya said.

"Hello, Kanaya." Rose replied.

"I have reason to believe you are involved in Karkat's leaving." Kanaya said calmly.

"If Dave sent you, tell him I have no play in it." Rose said, washing her hands.

"I do not believe you, Rose."

"Did Dave send you?"

"No, rather, Terezi did."

"Well, I can't tell Terezi either."

"Then what is your part?" asked Kanaya.

"Why are you asking so many questions, Kanaya?" asked Rose, sounding hurt. "Do you not believe me?"

"I believe you, Rose, but Terezi does not."

"I will tell you when I believe it is time, okay?"

"That's fine."

"Good."

 

Rose kissed Kanaya on the cheek and left.

 

\---

 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

 

EB: karkat?

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT, EGBERT.

EB: oh, good. you're alive.

EB: what happened to you, man? you disappeared.

CG: IS DAVE THERE?

EB: bathroom.

CG: DON'T TELL DAVE.

EB: why?

CG: BECAUSE IT CONCERNS HIM, ASSHOLE.

EB: jesus, fine, fine!

CG: OKAY, SO STRIDER TOLD ME HE LOVED ME, AND I JUST FREAKED.

CG: I RAN INTO A STORAGE CLOSET, AND I MET VRISKA.

EB: wait, you saw vriska? i haven't seen her in weeks!

CG: FIFTH STORAGE CLOSET FROM ENGLISH.

EB: thanks. anyway.

CG: SHE TOLD ME IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO MOVE, SO I WOULDN'T HURT DAVE.

CG: SO I GOT OUT OF THE COUNTRY. I LEFT.

EB: where?

CG: NOT TELLING.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

 

"What did you get out of him?" Dave asked, pacing back and forth.

"He moved because he thought that if he stayed here with you loving him, he'd hurt you." John said. "Sorry, that's all I got out of him."

"Where did he move to?"

"Don't know. He didn't say. However..."

"However?"

"However, he's no longer in America."

"What?"

"He said 'I got out of the country'."

"Where?!"

"I don't know, Dave! Ask him yourself!"

"If he's avoiding me, how the hell do I ask him?!"

"Leave it, Dave! Leave it!"

 

Dave shrinked back. He'd never seen John so angry before in his life, and wasn't prepared to face his wrath, either.

John's eyes were almost burning blue, and they flicked towards him with resolution.

 

"Dave." he said.

"What?" Dave replied, trying to keep up his unfazed act.

"You will call Karkat right now and tell him you don't care about all of that. You will do it right now, or I swear. to. God. I will murder your brother's puppets and blame it on you."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Dave."

"Going, jesus!"

 

Dave pulled out his phone and dialled a very familiar number.

 

"Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering if there was an asshole on the other line?"

"Uh huh. Physical description?" The voice at the other end was amused, and he was probably grinning.

"Short, white hair, grey eyes, angry all the time. Cute, kinda. Sometimes."

"Aw, I'm touched."

"You should be."

"Asshole."

"There we go."

"What do you want, Strider?"

"Well, I want to tell you a thing."

"Which is?"

"I don't care."

"About?"

"About you and Gamzee, I don't care if you think I'll get hurt, because I won't. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'll have the cutest, angriest little shit by my side, and with someone like that with you, there's no way you can get hurt."

 

John fell over on his chair and crashed to the floor. Never had sappier words been spoken. Dave decided to save that for a rap he'd try to make up later in honour of said little shit.

Karkat was silent, the static deafening in Dave's ears.

 

"You're watching too many rom-coms." Karkat said, chuckling.

"Well, you're rubbing off on me." Dave replied.

"I swear to God I've heard that one before."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to save it in the Strider-nary."

"You have one of those?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Idiot."

"Dick."

"Fuckass."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Come back sometime, Karkat."

"You just wait and see, Dave. Wait and see."

 

Karkat hung up, and John looked up at Dave from the floor.

A moment passed, and John looked like he was going to burst into tears - instead, he burst into laughter.

 

"Oh my fucking God, Dave is a sap!" he shouted. "Oh my God. Oh my God."

"Can't touch this." laughed Dave.

"That was the most sappiest, heart wrenching thing my poor virgin ears have heard."

"Deal with it, loser. You're the one who asked me to do it, anyway."

"In due time, Strider, I will have my revenge."

"What revenge?"

"Just wait and see."

 

\---

 

Karkat crossed his legs in the back of the car seat.

 

"Kankri?" he called.

"Yes, Karkat?" Kankri replied.

"Remind me why fish head and Cronus are coming with us?"

"Excuse me, Kar, but I've got good reasonin' to be here." said Eridan Ampora. "I need to go to school too, you know."

"And why are you coming to my school?"

"I thought you weren't goin' anymore."

"Lies." Cronus called from the passenger's seat. "Sollux is in Karkat's school, isn't he."

"Pure coincidence." Eridan said.

"Pure fucking planning." said Karkat.

"Language, Karkat Vantas." Kankri said sharply.

"Sorry, Kankri." Karkat replied drily. "Okay, so why's Cronus here?"

"Cronus is my personal bodyguard." said Kankri.

"I protect that fine ass." Cronus said.

 

Kankri took his eyes off the road for one moment to glare at Cronus, who laughed and shrugged.

 

"Goshdarned Eridan." muttered Karkat.

"Stupid-ass Karkat." Eridan muttered in reply.

 

The car pulled up at the school doors, and Karkat was immediately accosted by Rose, who greeted him with a handshake.

 

"Welcome back, Karkat. Hello, Eridan. I've heard all about you." Rose said, extending her hand to Eridan. Eridan shook it tastefully.

"I assume you and Kanaya know each other, then?" Eridan said.

"We're dating." Rose said. "Funny, she seemed to say you were scrawnier than you looked."

"Whatever, Rose." Karkat groaned. "It's early, I'm tired, and I haven't had a dose of stupid Strider yet."

"Yes, your source of caffeine is right inside." Rose said, smiling. "I'm sure you two have some catching up to do."

 

Karkat looked towards the school doors, where a familiar figure floated out on a hover board towards him.

 

"Hello, Strider." Karkat said, looking up. "Nice ass."

"Thank you." Dave replied, sinking to the floor. "You have a nice ass too."

 

Dave extended his hand to Karkat, who threw it aside.

 

"Asshole, you're not even going to come to my level." Karkat said. "Triggered."

 

Kankri's ears pricked up, and Dave immediately dropped to the floor. Karkat smiled, amused at the amount of control he had with that one word. Dave held out his hand again, and this time Karkat took it, wrapping their fingers together.

And like that, they walked inside, and all seemed right with the world, just then.

 

But it was only then.

Karkat only just realized the sillouhette of a gun pointed at him in the shadows, and-

A gunshot. And it wasn't Jade.

Karkat jumped, expecting pain that didn't come.

 

Dave had did it.

He had managed to protect the one in his care.

Jade would've been proud. If Dave wasn't now dying.

 

He fell, ironically, down the stairs, and Karkat almost flew after him, and when he found him at the bottom, he was laughing, and he shouldn't have been laughing what kind of goddamn idiot is this

 

"Look, that cloud looks like a dick." Dave said, looking into the sky. "I saved you, you're not dead, right?"

"No, I'm not...I'm not dead, Dave." Karkat said uncertaintly, kneeling down to him. "I'm fine."

"Good. Jade's probably happy."

"I knew it, I knew I shouldn't have come back, I knew I should've stayed, I shouldn't have listened to an asshole's requests..."

"Shut up, I'd rather have you here in my moment of death rather than never see you again."

"I left you for a while, and now you're leaving me forever."

"Hey, it was either way, and honestly, I don't think I could've taken it."

"How am I supposed to take it?"

"That's what you do. You don't take it."

"Jesus Christ, Dave, I could've a-"

"No, you couldn't have."

"What?"

"No, you couldn't have, because I...I would've blocked you anyway. Shit, that hurts."

"It's your own fault it hurts, fucker."

"Oh, is it? Haha, funny."

"Please don't leave me."

"We all have our time, Karkat."

"And your time is not now. You had big things planned."

"And I would give it up for you."

"Fucking sap."

"I've never kissed you, before, you know."

"I'll kiss you all you want if it means you'll hang on."

"I already am hanging on, but it's a...it's a one man battle."

"Please, please don't go, Dave."

"I'm trying."

"Karkat." Kankri said. "There's an ambulance on its way."

"Tell them to hurry the fuck up!" Karkat shouted back.

 

Kankri didn't call him out for swearing.

 

"I'm going to die here and you know it, Karkat." Dave said.

"I'm supposed to be negative, not you." Karkat scoffed.

 

Dave laughed, quietly.

 

"Guess you're growing on me." he said.

 

Karkat rolled his eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they just kept coming.

He leant down, and with a short inhalation of air, kissed Dave, and Dave laughed and kissed back, and it was Karkat's way of saying, 'Goodbye, I'll miss you, I love you'.

When Karkat pulled away, they held hands until Dave grew cold, and then fear, sadness turned into cold, hard, bitter resolve and fury.

Dead. And he could've prevented it.

 

He dropped the hand he was holding and stepped away from the medical staff who were checking Dave over.

Dead. Dead as a doorknob.

 

With nothing else to do, he couldn't fight, he couldn't go back in time, he couldn't, he couldn't...so we had to.

We did nothing but scream until we had no voice, and then we cried. We cried fire, we cried life, and we cried our goodbyes, and when there were no more tears to shed, and there was nothing more to be said, we closed our eyes, and we remembered.

 

Once we remembered, we could fight.

 

Our eyes burned red, like they had belonged, and his smile was cruel, and our skin was fire, and we danced through the crowds, and the lights went off.

We collected it into a ball of musical light, and we remembered how to fight.

And he hid, and let us do what we needed to.

 

Gamzee stepped outside into the sunlight, and we turned to him.

 

"We are frustrated." we said.

"And I'm motherfucking pissed off. Why didn't you die, Karkat?" Gamzee replied.

"Well, it was either we die or he dies, and he decided to die for us." we said. "And we thank him for it."

"Oh, the angels are back." Gamzee said. "I thought they had died with the part of Karkat who loved me."

"We never went anywhere!" we declared, pleased. "We were always there, even if I couldn't remember."

"Who are you, which are you right now? Human or angel? Human or angel?" Gamzee taunted.

"We are me and I am us." Karkat said. "Complicated, I know. We don't just die, and if you kill me, we will shout fury at you in the telephones, because death is only mortal."

"Dave is dead." Gamzee said. "You're broken."

"Of course I'm broken, asshole!" Karkat shouted. "You killed the one we love! You killed Dave Strider, and we will make you pay."

 

The fire in our eyes built with every sentence we spoke, and Gamzee was getting scared, but we wouldn't let him get away unscathed. He would pay. He would pay.

We threw our ball of light at him, sparks scratching at his skin, and we laughed at his pain, and Karkat said, "Stop it."

 

The fire died down, and we were disappointed, and we wanted to burn with fury, and Karkat said, "Stop it, now."

 

So we stopped.

Karkat went to Dave's side and we kissed our love goodbye, and Karkat loved him, and we loved him, and he loved Karkat, and he had not known about us, but we didn't care.

We dragged his dying breath in with us, collecting it from the breeze, and he became us, and we became him, and he jolted, and we screeched as we split into two, and Karkat hurt, and we hurt and Dave hurt, and everything was red and bright and blue and then it stopped.

 

\---

 

We sat up, dazed, and we stared at ourselves.

Dave rubbed his head and smiled at him, his eyes shining a red we remembered, and Karkat smiled back, his eyes red, too, and we remembered what we had done, and we hadn't even known it was possible.

 

We try all things.

 

And this was one of them.

 

FIN


	6. The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the lovely RoSH95! Here you go, sweetie!
> 
> I hope you don't mind that the song is based on Karkat, though... ouo

**The Reason**

**Humanstuck**

**GamKar**

 

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

 

\- The Reason, HOOBASTANK

 

It was Saturday morning. The television was blaring the World Cup, and Karkat Vantas was sitting on his couch, eyes glued to his notebook. He was composing something, that was obvious due to the fact Karkat was _humming_ , but Gamzee Makara wasn't close enough to catch what the other was writing.

Cautiously, he approached Karkat. Everyone knew not to bother Karkat when he was in his writing mode, but Gamzee figured the other wouldn't mind.

As soon as he was close enough, he held a bottle of Faygo up in front of the other's eyes.

 

"Hey, bro. Want some motherfucking wicked elixir?" Gamzee asked.

"Go the fuck away, Gamzee. I'm writing." Karkat replied, annoyed.

 

Gamzee moved to sit next to Karkat, and at times, tried to peek over to see what the redhead was writing. Karkat swatted him away.

 

"Stop, you goddamn ignoramus. I haven't finished musically shitting notes out of my mouth yet." he said. "You can see when I'm done."

"That ain't fucking fair, bro. I wanna see. What's it even fucking about anyway?" Gamzee asked, popping the cap of his Faygo.

"It's a fucking song about miracles, if that calms you. Now leave me alone."

"Bro, I can so fucking help. I will help you so hard it will fucking leave a mark."

"Oh my God, what are you doing."

 

Gamzee had taken the notebook from Karkat and was studying the lyrics and notes.

 

"You...you need to have some shit about rainbows in here. And like, uh, fucking juggling clubs, and face paint, and the wicked elixir. That's how you write a song about miracles, bro." he said. "Give me the pen."

"Gamzee, you are going to ruin the song." Karkat said, and yet handed over the pen anyway.

"Thanks, bro." 

 

When he was focusing, Gamzee could actually  _write_ , noticed Karkat as he watched the much taller male start to scribble and write in lyrics. It was at times like this that Karkat thought back about the person Gamzee used to be, before the medication.

Gamzee had to take four to five pills a day, and Karkat knew these pills well - he had been the one who prescribed them.

Karkat had met Gamzee a long time ago when he had wandered into the pharmacy demanding drugs and money. He seemed to be unaware of his surroundings, unaware of Karkat's presence, and on marijuana. At the time, Karkat was still an intern, and had no fucking idea about how to deal with him, but he had dragged the kicking and screaming Gamzee to a hospital to be stabilised.

Karkat had learned that Gamzee was suffering from Borderline Personality Disorder, and the doctors there told Karkat to take him to a psychiatrist. On the trip, Karkat had to stab Gamzee with a tranquiliser so the car didn't crash. After the psychiatrist had said what he had to, and Gamzee was finally calm, Karkat took him in.

It had been three years since that. 

 

"What are you fucking thinking about, bro?" Gamzee asked, looking up from his paper.

"You." Karkat said. "I mean, uh, past you."

"Huh?" Gamzee asked, slightly confused. "What the fuck do you mean, bro?"

"I mean that day when you crashed into my pharmacy."

"Oh. Hey, did I tell you, bro - I totally wasn't on drugs."

"What?"

"Nah, man. I wanted to meet you. But my mood swings were fucking insane that day so I went in all angry and shit."

"Why the ever-loving  _fuck_ would you want to meet me?"

"'Cause you looked fucking lonely, man. Like you had no fucking friends, so I wanted to jump in and spice up your life."

"Yeah, well, thanks for that. Now I have to take care of a partially psychotic  _asshole_."

"You love me though, don't ya, bro?"

"Yeah, I totally love you."

 

Gamzee shot him a huge smile, and Karkat looked away.

Now, right now, Karkat thought about his past, back when he was causing fights and beating up that boy called John Egbert, who is now his best friend.

 

"Look, bro. I finished your motherfucking song." Gamzee said.

"Preach it, motherfucker." Karkat said, elbowing the other.

"You are  _so_ going to love this, my most wicked of bros. You are  ** _so_** going to love this."

"Hit me with it."

 

Before Gamzee, he had hated his job, and he had hated his fucking life and hated everyone who existed, but now...

There was Gamzee. And there was music, and his pharmacy to look after.

And that was good enough for Karkat Vantas.


End file.
